This Ain't a Scene
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: One shot/song fic about the cold war. rated T for safety, AmeRus RusAme


_**Kay, I wrote this for my friend's graduation. Review, enjoy ^^ **  
><em>

_I am an arms dealer_

The man smirked. That damn bastard…launching a satellite… Well this just meant Alfred had a chance to crush him in one more thing, didn't it?

"Hey Al, I want to talk to you about something…"

"What is it boss?"

"I thought of a way to crush that soviet guy, come take a look."

"Sure thing Mr. Kennedy, sir."

"I told you to call me John."

_Fitting you with weapons in the form of words_

"Well? What are you going to do about this little challenge of his?" The Asian man propped himself up on his elbows. His thin, smooth body was only partially covered by the red bed sheets.

"That is not important, da?" The Russian smiled childishly, "Silly Amerikan will never beat Russia in this. Russians are best at everything."

"I think you mean Chinese," Yao smiled, "We're best at everything."

"Hmm…most things," Ivan kissed his lovers head, "Most things…"

_And don't really care which side wins_

_As long as the room keeps singing_

_That's just the business I'm in, yeah_

Dr. Arkwright smiled at his wife, kissing her cheek. "Off to save democracy," He said as he hopped into his car. The truth was that democracy didn't matter much to him. He had been given a chance to work on one of the greatest projects of the century! Even if the soviets won the war—which seemed bound to happen—it would be because _he _had pushed them to it. Hell yeah, he loved his job.

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_I'm not a shoulder to cry on_

_But I digress_

She glared at him, her long, brown hair billowing in the wind. She could never win, but she would go down trying. God she must really hate him.

"But Hungary likes Russia, da?" Ivan frowned. "Hungary is like sister…"

"You think I enjoy watching my people die? Just so you can feel safer?" She shouted back. Where was the love she had showed Latvia after his punishment. Ivan thought she understood. They were a team…sure he was the team leader, but she was there to keep everyone happy. Why was she doing this?

"B-but…" He frowned, "Is necessary, da? It is important…that people learn to work hard…"

"Work hard? Why? So that Stalin can eat well? Like hell am I ever working for you!"

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

"I-Is this true…" Alfred frowned, "A-about John?"

"Yeah," The reporter smothered his cigarette in the ash tray. "Sorry to burst your bubble kid."

"I-I can't believe….how could he do all this?"

"Hey, I just report the news, not make it." The guy shrugged, "Sometimes people aren't perfect, this guy sure wasn't."

"How could you say that?"

"It's the truth."

"Yeah well the truth sucks."

"Welcome to the real world."

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

"So," The man didn't turn to look at his subordinate, "You crushed them, right?"

"Da, sir."

"I want that woman dead."

"B-but sir! That's not necessary! She just misunderstood, she will see…"

"They are trying to crush us, Ivan," He reached out to rest a hand on the nations shoulder, "They are all trying to destroy us, all of them. We must destroy them first."

"Da, I will send her to Siberia…"

"Good man," He smiled beneath his thick mustache, "I knew I could trust you. Together we shall bring about the future."

_I wrote the gospel on giving up_

_You look pretty sinking_

_But the real bombshells have already sunk_

_Prima donnas of the gutter_

_At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep_

_Crashing not like heaps of cars,_

_No, more like parties_

"What do you want America?" The Chinese man crossed his arms.

"I…I'm tired of fighting." The blonde man stood next to his boss, he smiled, "This war has been going on too long. Stalin's dead, the Kremlin is changing. I've done a lot of bad things and…I think maybe…you go your way, and we can go our way."

"Who taught you how to be smart?" China raised an eyebrow.

"I sure as hell don't know."

"You know, Ivan and I broke up," The Asian man looked away, "Because he thought more about you than he did me."

"Man, I'm sorry about that."

"Me too…it's funny how similar love and hate are…"

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This bandwagon's full_

_Please, catch another_

Notes and such:

Historical references or lack there of—the first like section of the story is Alfred talking to JFK about the space race.

The second section has no real references to anything

The third section, that Doctor is just a made up character, he's not based off a real researcher.

The fourth section is the Hungarian Revolution.

The fifth section is about the Pentagon Papers, I didn't really want to talk about Watergate, because Nixon actually helped to bring about the end of the cold war, and I think Alfred would be more shocked by JFK's betrayal than Nixon's.

The sixth section is a reference to Stalin's extreme paranoia and how towards the end of his life and the peak of his power he was like suuuuper paranoid of everyone around him

The last section refers to Nixon's visits to China and how basically America ended the cold war with china before he ended it with Russia.

hope you liked it


End file.
